The Anatomy Lesson
by kimpy
Summary: When Edward asks Bella to help him study for a test, she has no idea that it is a hands-on learning experience.


**THE ANATOMY LESSON**

**A/N: This little number was inspired by Einfach_Mich during a gchat session. You can blame her for all of it. ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

"Remember, you promised to help me study tonight."

"What do you want me to do this time? Make flash cards for you to review?"

"Oh no, I was thinking of something a little more…hands on."

"Cullen, I know that look. That is not a good look. That look does not involve studying for your exam."

"Oh Bella, admit it—you love this look. This look is going to deliver very, very nice things to you."

"I have no doubt, but that still doesn't mean you'll study for your test."

"Let's just say I plan to multi-task tonight, and you're going to help me."

She looks at me warily. "I'm not sure if I trust your plan."

"Trust, baby, trust. It will be all kinds of good."

"Do I need to make anything for the study group? Like cookies, or snack mix?"

"It's just you and me tonight."

"Oh, really? Well, it's your call. Your exam. What time?"

"Be here around 6:00. We'll get take out and then study."

"Did you just say 'make out'? We'll make out then study? If I know you, Cullen, if we start with dessert, you'll never get around to studying."

"Swan, you totally have a one track mind. No, I said, 'GET. TAKE. OUT.' You know, food? Dinner? Jesus, your mind is down in the gutter."

"If it is, you know who is responsible for putting it there. Just saying."

"You love me," I remind her. "See you at 6:00, perv." She slaps my ass in response. _Hard._ "Oooh, yes, please, Mistress Swan."

She turns and walks away without looking at me, saying simply, "You wish."

*****

We've both eaten our share of dinner, so now it's time to get down to action.

"Bella, we need to clear off the table, because this is where we'll be studying."

"Edward, we always study at this table. Why are you announcing this as if it is news?"

"Because we've never studied in this particular manner before."

She cocks an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Just give me a hand with the plates. All will be revealed, my young grasshopper."

She rolls her eyes, but helps me nonetheless.

_Methinks she doth protest too much_.

Finally, we're back in front of the table. "All right, Ms. Swan. I will need you to strip down to your undergarments, then sit on the table. I will return in a few minutes."

"What the hell?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly, Ms. Swan. I said, 'take off your clothes.' Once you are undressed, I will return to conduct your physical exam."

"Oh my god, you _did_ say make out! You made fun of me, but you really did want to use this as an excuse to make out!"

"Do you honestly think I am so hard up that I have to trick my _girlfriend_ into making out with me by pretending we're going to study? Surely, you think I have more creativity than that, Bella!"

"So, you're practicing your assessment skills on me?"

"Exactly. My final exam is to conduct a thorough head-to-toe examination in 15 minutes or less."

"Okay, _doctor._ Get thee gone while I prepare to be thoroughly scrutinized."

"Damn straight, baby. I'll be right back."

"Just so you know, it probably isn't a good idea to tell your real patients to take off their clothes so tersely. You won't win high points for bedside manner. This isn't _The Unbearable Lightness of Being_, after all."

"I know someone who has _always _given me high points for bedside manner."

"Whatever, Cullen. Go. Let me prepare."

I pretend to knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Well, hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Cull—"

_Oh sweet jesus, she didn't…fuuuuck. She's wearing the navy blue corset I gave her? _

I take a deep breath and start over. She has a smug grin on her face, and she is going to pay for that little mind game.

_Minx._

"As I was saying, hello, Ms. Swan. My name is Dr. Cullen, and I'll be conducting your physical exam today. We're going to do a head-to-toe assessment, just to make sure everything is in working order. Before we begin, are you experiencing any symptoms or do you have any issues you need to discuss?"

"Well, now that you mention it, doctor, I have a vague sort of ache in the pit of my stomach."

"I see. Can you explain the feeling to me?"

"No, I really cannot. It's just a sensation that I _need_ something."

She looks up at me with those beautiful doe eyes, so sincerely, then gives me a sly little smile.

_Don't think I haven't caught on to your little game, Bella. I'm the one running the show here._

"Well, if you can't be more specific than that, we'll just have to see what we find when we get to that spot."

"Are you sure you'll be able to find it?"

"Ms. Swan, I will be absolutely tenacious when it comes to trying to find that spot. Please, rest assured that I will not stop until you're satisfied."

I hear her breath hitch. _B-I-N-G-O!_

"All right, we're going to start at the top and work our way down. Open your eyes, and look straight into mine."

I flash a light to test her pupil response. Normal. How anyone could call these eyes normal, however, is beyond me. She fucking kills me every time she looks at me.

I ask her to follow my fingers to check her cranial nerves. No extraocular movements, no strabismus. Again, normal.

I brush my fingers lightly over her cheeks, watching for a twitch or any abnormal reaction. Aside from the slight gasp that escapes from her throat, her responses are within defined limits.

I look in her ears; nothing unusual. While I'm there, I take the liberty to nibble on her earlobe and breathe into her ear. She shivers in response.

_Perfect response._

I palpate the sides of her neck, along the lymph nodes. When I'm finished, I stop and use my finger to lightly trace up and down her carotid arteries, the main blood vessels that carry oxygenated blood to the brain. Her neck is so elegant, I place a kiss in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. She whimpers.

"Your neck seems to be in perfect shape. Absolutely perfect. Let's take a look in your mouth. Can you stick out your tongue for me? Say, 'Ahhh'." I trace my thumb over her bottom lip, and she closes her lips around it.

"Ms. Swan, it is important for us to keep this on a professional level, please. I'll have to conclude that your entire oropharyngeal cavity looks fine, and I haven't even had the chance to assess it."

She huffs and rolls her eyes, but complies with my request.

"Now, I need to listen to your lungs and heart."

_Oh my fuck, the corset. I had forgotten about that. Clearly, my dick hasn't, because it is doing its own fucking assessment of the situation._

"Breathe in deeply. That's it. Now, exhale. Again, breathe in. Exhale. " Her tits are practically in my face and I find myself getting distracted. They come tantalizingly close to me every time she breathes in.

The corset design isn't the kind that binds and cinches. Rather, it lifts and enhances. As a result, her cleavage is sitting just inches from my mouth. The bell of my stethoscope, and, hence, my fingers, pass within millimeters of her gorgeous breasts. I can't help myself any longer; as I move my stethoscope from left to right, my fingertips skim across her nipples.

_Fuck me, they're like pencil erasers!_

As I listen to her heart race and her breathing become faster, I hear her whimper through my stethoscope, so it is magnified. It's the single hottest thing I've ever heard in my life. I can't help myself; I cup her perfect tits in my hands, relishing their pillowy softness underneath her hard nipples.

"Is this usually part of your exam, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Swan. I need to make sure your body is responding appropriately to all different kinds of stimuli. We also need to conduct a breast exam to check for any lumps or irregularities. In fact, we should probably see if your breasts react to the cold air when they are uncovered."

"I believe it unhooks in the back, doctor."

_Thank you for playing along, Bella._

I move behind her, slowly, deliberately unfastening the hooks. As I remove it from her torso, I slide my hands underneath her breasts and bury my nose in the nape of her neck. I whisper in her ear, "There's absolutely nothing wrong here." She arches herself into my hands, releasing a satisfied moan.

_God, I live for those moans._

"That's very good, Ms. Swan. Now, I need to assess your abdomen, so you'll need to lie down for this portion of the exam."

She lies back gently, and her hair is fanned out in all directions. She has her legs bent at the knees. One look between her legs, and I can see she is already soaking wet. Why do I do this to myself? Seeing her body spread before me, smelling how aroused she is, her chest flushed, it all makes my cock that much harder.

I start to palpate her abdomen, checking for the edges of the liver and spleen. I place my hand over her stomach.

"Is this the area that was giving you problems before, Ms. Swan? Is this where I will find your vague ache?"

I hear her swallow. "No, doctor, it's lower than that."

I move my fingers to her navel.

"Here?"

Her breathing pattern is becoming irregular.

"No. _Lower_."

I brush the pads of my fingertips just underneath the elastic waistband of her panties. She wiggles her hips in anticipation.

"Bella, you are positively exquisite. If I don't tell you often enough, I'm sorry. You honestly take my breath away."

"How in god's name do you expect me to lie here quietly when you say things like that to me? I'm positively drenched!"

With that comment, I eagerly slip back into my role. "Drenched, you say? I'm not sure if that response is within normal limits. I'd better take a closer look, just to be sure. Can you lift your gluteus maximus into the air so we can remove this offensive article of clothing?" She complies, and her bare pussy is just inches from my mouth.

I swallow hard. "Yes, you are correct. The area is thoroughly saturated. I'm going to investigate this more closely to determine the source." My next words come out husky and raw. "I'm going to touch you now, Ms. Swan. Are you ready?"

Bella's hips thrust involuntarily the second my fingers come into contact with her lips. I spend some time running my fingers up and down her slit, spreading her wetness up to her clit, just enjoying her beautiful pussy.

"I don't think I've ever assessed a more perfect specimen, Ms. Swan. You possess the most beautiful pussy on the planet. Maybe in the galaxy, even."

"Let's not get carried away, Dr. Cullen…"

"Do you doubt my assessment skills? Surely, I must know a beautiful pussy when I see one. I see them all the time."

"You do?" She looks me straight in the eye, her face giving away her hurt feelings. "You never told me that." Her voice is shaky with emotion.

"Bella, it's all part of the game…just go with it," I whisper encouragingly.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Well, then that's great. A good pussy is, great." I watch as her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"You have no idea. But I can't tell if your clitoris is hooded or not, so I'll need to take a much closer look."

"Please. _Please_," she whimpers.

Bella's clit is just slightly hooded, peeking out like it is a little shy. My fingers are trying to encourage it along, because really, it has no reason to be shy. It's sublime, just like the rest of her.

"We should probably take it for a test run, to make sure everything is working properly."

"God yes! _Do it_."

That's all the encouragement I need. I practically dive in, my tongue can't get to her clit fast enough. She's all warm and wet, just for me, and I want to bury myself in her for a few days. Seriously, that's how long it would take my tongue to wear out.

While my tongue and teeth are welcoming Bella's clit to the party, my fingers go exploring for her g-spot. She's the perfect shape for me. Somehow, when I curl them up inside of her, they reach straight to the spongy tissue just above her pubic bone; it's as if her body was designed to fit together with mine. I start applying pressure at the same time I bite down a little harder on her clit, and that's all it takes. Her thighs grip tightly around my head as her climax slams into her. Her grip is so tight, in fact, I begin to worry about brain damage due to lack of oxygen to my head. She finally releases me, and pulls me up to her waiting mouth.

She starts talking to me around our kisses. "Doctor, you have way too many clothes on. How can you possibly assess your patient while you're fully clothed? You need to make sure all my sexual responses are intact."

"True, in order to do a complete exam, we will both need to be naked." As I'm speaking, Bella isn't waiting for my words; she is tearing at my shirt, tugging at my zipper, then falls to her knees. She reaches up, hooks her hand around the waistband, and yanks my jeans off.

_Jesus, she's efficient. _

Before I know it, she has her little hand wrapped around my cock, and she's licking the precum from my head.

I have no words to describe what it does to me when I'm watching my cock dance in and out of Bella's mouth. It's so incredibly erotic, like I have a front row seat in my very own porno. Seeing her lips around my shaft is one thing, but it's when she looks up at me with her big, brown, innocent-looking eyes that I totally lose it. The eyes guarantee I will bust a nut in several minutes flat. _Every fucking time._ I put my hands on her head and gently guide her mouth where I need it most.

Before I get a chance to come, she lets go of my dick and says to me, "I think you need to probe my pussy to make sure everything checks out okay. I mean, your hands were thorough and all, but I'm pretty sure your cock can get a deeper assessment. We need to make sure you check out every nook and cranny, after all. Remember that vague ache I was talking about? It's getting worse."

_Oh, my cock likes that idea, Bella Swan._

"Well, Ms. Swan, that sounds serious. Let's get my dick to work so we can solve this little problem of yours, hmm?"

I honestly had no idea I could get this hard. I'm always reaching new heights with Bella. I don't waste any time taking her up on her offer; I help her scoot to the very edge of the table, which is conveniently just the right height for me to fuck Bella good and proper. I'm using my hand to guide myself into her, when I feel her small hand join mine; we're doing it together.

_Jesusfuckingchrist, this woman is a seductress! No wonder my cock is permanently hard whenever she is around!_

We both keep our hands together, wrapped around the base of my dick, until I'm nearly all the way inside. When we remove our hands, and I reach the farthest point inside of her, we both let out a simultaneous groan. There's absolutely nothing better in this world than sinking deep into Bella's pussy. I used to think sex was all the same, but that was before I met her. The minute we fucked for the first time, I knew I was ruined for anyone else. She wasn't just some easy fuck, lay there and take it kind of girl. No, Bella is right there in the moment with you. She meets you thrust for thrust. She does her kegels, and it shows—the woman can create a vise-like grip on my cock that rivals a vacuum cleaner. Once I'm inside her, I swear, I never want to leave.

She's presently using one of her legs, hitched around my hip, to push me into her faster and faster. Her calf is wrapped around my ass, and she's kicking me to get me to increase my tempo. I stare into her eyes, and she stares back into mine, and we're locked in the moment together. There is nothing else except us, our bodily connection, our staccato breathing, and lust.

Bella's orgasm explodes before she has a chance to warn me. I hear her staggered gasp, the one she always makes when she climaxes, and my body reacts with an explosion of its own. I'm so closely in tune with her, all it takes is that gasp and her clench, and I'm gone, too. It's fucking heaven to be inside her. I don't care what anyone says; call me pussy whipped, because it is fucking true. How could I ever settle for anything less than this?

Her legs are still wrapped lightly around my waist as she comes down. I kiss the top of her head and stand there, just soaking in the bliss.

_How did I ever get so fucking lucky?_

The sound of Bella's voice breaks into my reverie. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I reply, lazily.

"That vague ache is suddenly gone."

"I'm glad to hear it. You'll be sure to let me know if it comes back, though. That's the sort of thing we need to nip in the bud the second it reappears."

She laughs at my lame attempt at humor. "You aren't going to pass that test if you keep getting tripped up by my hooters every time, you know. Maybe we should practice once from the feet up, so that you still get a chance to review everything."

"Baby, in all seriousness, one look at those cute little feet of yours, and I'll be toast anyway. I think I just need to practice with someone else; someone who won't distract me so much."

"_I_ distract _you?!_"

"Yeah, Bella, that's hardly a surprise."

"All I have to do is get one whiff of your pheromones and I'm in over my head."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should work on finding that out. Now get that gorgeous ass of yours over here and sex me up proper."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Use your metatarsals to ambulate your tibia, fibula, patellas, and femurs right to this spot here." She points out the floor just adjacent to her. "Then I'm going to pinch your pectorals while I palpate your gluteus maximus, and make sure that penis of yours gets a mighty fine workout. Then, we'll repeat, ad infinitum. Sound like a plan, doctor?"

I swallow hard. "In my professional opinion, yes, I think that is a course of therapy I can readily agree to."

"Then get those metatarsals moving, baby."


End file.
